1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in inflatable flotation devices adapted to be secured around the body of the user and adapted to be inflated by a gas cartridge when the wearer desires to use the floatation device as a life preserver.
2) Description of Prior Art
It is known that inflatable flotation devices are much less bulky when worn than lifejackets which are permanently filled with bulky material such as kapok. Since they are less bulky and do not restrict the users movements, inflatable devices are more likely to be worn than permanently filled devices.
Previous inflatable devices such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,360,351 and 4,842,562 are either restricted in size and compress against the users body or are limited in size because the inflatable portion fits against the users body and are a part of the belt securing the inflatable portion to the body.
It is therefore, an object of this invention to provide an inflatable flotation device which is carried on a belt-like device worn around the users waist or upper torso with the inflatable portion not being limited in size by the belt portion or forming a integral part of the belt like device so that the size of the inflatable portion is not controlled by the belt and when inflated, the device does not exert a pressure upon the wearer.